User talk:Crashdemons
If you're here, you're probably here because the wiki is set to display an automated welcome message from me. I probably didn't send this. Welcome Welcome to my talk page. If you have comments, suggestions, or gripes with me - feel free to add a new section about your topic and I'll try to get back to you. You can also reach me in on Freenode IRC under the same name. - Crashdemons (talk) 18:13, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey I was looking at the post A new perspective and was thinking the symbolism in the pages seem to be like runes black magic runes to be particular I don't know if anyone has looked in to this further (please keep in mind I am kind of new to this) Thanks yeah thats what i was wondering aswell ive just gotten ahold of the full text to look through it sounds an awful lot like the emerald tablet of Thoth the ancient egyptian/Atlantean god. Im guna have a proper look through it i got no idea about coding or ciphers or anything like that but the symbols must mean something or they wouldnt bother putting so much effort into the symmetry and placement and constrasting colours. Apologies for my ranty post it just annoyed me the way it had descended from a healthy challenge to some little exclusive clubs. It worked tho i got the text now :) KenKreig (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2019 (UTC) KenKreig KenKreig (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2019 (UTC) https://www.dropbox.com/sh/lkta4q921vliyuw/AADmZ1YUHXWSjSizlMGZHXVMa?dl=0 01:14, September 10, 2019 (UTC) KenKreig Liber Primus_brightnessQuality Hello, Im totally not angry now for writing a whole post and then forgot to sign up. ANYWAY. Going to cut it short. Play with brightness/exposure settings on images. youll find some runes are flipped, which cant be seen under normal print. the only contribution i can ever make, might be overthinking it, might all be a coincidence etc etc Im no boffin at computers and solving puzzles, but im a fine and digital artist. I hope this helps and that im not repeating what someone else said. Doms3301 (talk) 08:34, November 9, 2019 (UTC)domino EDIT: Also I scanned the "dots" in between, they are QR codes, i got feedback with numbers etc. ---- Regarding the above discovery, the same is true for the already decrypted pages, so to me it looks like these dark patches are more likely artifacts of the lossy .jpg file format. Also, according to my limited understanding a QR code is essentially just a 2D rather than 1D barcode, ergo you will always get numbers if you convert a black and white square of pixels into a QR code no matter if it actually means anything or not. On a similar note, probably unrelated to Cicada: On the 14th of October there was a static picture on the front page of the Fox News website in the topmost news pic which looked like corrupted .jpg but seems to be a hack of their webpage in order to transfer info to someone else. The original alongside a copy with max contrast can be found here: https://ibb.co/82kRdTk The info seems to be encoded in stripes with notches very similar to what you show above, but I have no idea how one would go about decrypting it and to me it doesn't seem like random artifacts. PS: Please feel free to re-upload the picture on here before it's deleted, since I won't make an account here. 12:41, November 19, 2019 (UTC)